The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying interchangeable graphic sheets on the display face of a merchandise cabinet, such as a coin-operated vending machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved methods and systems for storing interchangeable graphic sheets within the vending machine cabinet, and methods and assemblies for quickly and efficiently changing the graphic sheets in order to achieve high quality graphic displays.
Traditionally, graphic sheets on the front doors of vending machines were more or less permanently installed. If it was desired to change the graphics on these doors, it often took between fifteen minutes to two hours to change the signs in order to display new graphics.
Recently there has been a trend in the vending machine industry to provide interchangeable graphic sheets on portions of the vending machine sign panel, such as in a window provided in the panel surrounded by more permanent associated graphics. Various means for quickly changing such graphic sheets have been contemplated. An example of one such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,225 to Minh et al., assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
In Minh, the interchangeable graphic sheets may be rolled up and stored in the machine in any suitable space therein. However, no specific storage device is provided for the rolled sheets, so the sheets may become crumpled or damaged making it difficult to neatly and efficiently change the graphic sheets on the windows of the associated sign panels.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and systems for neatly and efficiently storing rolled-up graphic sheets in or near vending machines which lend themselves to quick interchangeability of the sheets either manually or automatically.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide methods and assemblies for neatly storing vending machines graphic sheets for achieving interchangeable displays on the sign faces of the vending machines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved methods and assemblies for manually handling the graphic sheets for effecting the interchange thereof on the sign panels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods and assemblies for automatically storing and changing flexible graphic sheets on the sign panels of vending machines.
The objects of the present invention are fulfilled by providing a method of displaying interchangeable graphic sheets on a display face of a merchandise cabinet comprising the steps of:
providing a storage spool assembly in or near the cabinet with interchangeable graphic sheets thereon;
unwinding a selected one of the graphic sheets from the spool assembly;
placing the selected graphic sheet in a display field on the display face for a desired period of time;
removing the selected graphic sheets from a display field at the end of the desired period of time;
unwinding a different graphic sheet from the spool assembly;
placing the different graphic sheet in the display field; and
repeating the above steps as often as desired to effect a display of interchangeable graphics.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, each graphic sheet is wound on a separate spool and has adhesive material on either of the leading or trailing end of the sheet. In order to effect the interchange of the sheets an end of the old graphic sheet just removed from the display field is secured to the leading end of a new graphic sheet on another spool to form a leader for the new graphic sheet by pressing the leading and trailing ends together to form an adhesive coupling. The new graphic sheet is then unwound by manually pulling on the old graphic sheet. The old graphic sheet is then detached from the new graphic sheet and the old graphic sheet is wound onto a spool for future use.
In a second embodiment, each graphic sheet wound on the spool has a flexible elongated leader on a leading edge thereof for unwinding the graphic sheet from the spool. The leader is readily severable from the graphic sheet so that it can be removed once the sheet is secured in the display field of the sign face.
In a third embodiment of the present invention, a continuous graphic sheet is provided with separate graphics regions thereon. The sheet is wound on a spool and selected regions of the graphic sheet are unwound from the spool into registry with the display field on the sign panel for selected display periods.
In the third embodiment, the spool assembly includes two spaced spools disposed at opposite ends of the display field, and the selective placing of graphics regions is implemented by winding the graphic sheet from one spool to the other. A drive mechanism is provided for rotating the first and second spools to selectively position the selected ones of the groups of graphics into registry with a display field. A controller is provided for selectively activating the drive mechanism. In one embodiment, the controller includes a timer for automatically activating the drive mechanism to change the groups of graphics displayed at selectable intervals. In another embodiment, the controller includes a detector responsive to remote command signals for activating the drive mechanism.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.